vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-53539-20171019085612
I think a lot of the people, besides what I've highlighted about the lyrics quality being crap in this one (seriously, pick 1 thing to lower the quality on the vocalist producers, not more then 1!).... A lot of the fans know Ghost doesn't like to differ from the same type of music too often, so a lot of their songs end up too similar. So when people see the hype, others don't get it. This is a problem even Ghost acknowledges. This isn't the first time something which could have been a lot better got popular. The Night series was basically the same song changed to suit different Vocaloids, I know people have tried to argue with me over this one... But I'm not going to explain it here. Daughter of Evil has a lot of the same stuff within it. Producers are allowed to have a "styled" of song writing. Honestly, I don't have a problem with this sort of thing myself, I only think Nana would have been a better choice given her English abilities and her range being more suitable for the song. This sort of thing isn't uncommon. Ghost isn't a good producer but is learning, we always have to give a a producer a chance... CircusP was another producer off the tip of my head that had problems who got popular, and their songs were heavy riddled with problems. They were pretty problematic, but they got popular. The same thing was with the Daughter of Evil series, they were a set of songs that only really work as a storyline, but on their own... They are not great songs. For me, the biggest issue with CiRCuS MoNSTeR is it was a pretty bad song of Circus that got used 2 for demos... And though both were better then the original... They were a waste of a demo as they did nothing for either Vocaloid they were used for. Kaito sounded too much like he was talking through his teeth (a problem he has in general) and Oliver was too mumbled. I'm not saying people don't have the right to like these songs, I'm just saying that there is often songs that get popular but aren't actually great. If I can point out a songs flaws, and I'm no producer, its a bad song. Someone with little knowledge of music shouldn't be able to pick up the faults of a song so easy. I do know more then most fans likely would, so technically I think perhaps its a little bit of a cheat on my part... But I still label myself as a "casual fan". But look, I'm the person who has a particular type of Vocaloid types I like and I hate... And I have Nana on the list, the red herring of my Vocaloid top choices. Everyone is allowed their guilty pleasures, that is not what this comment is about. Its just me explaining that there is issues with the song and there is some dislike to the song... And that its not that great but that's okay as its not the first time. I don't know what people expect, as honestly? Vocaloid is built on trial and error. I also could understand if Ghost was using the Vocaloid they had access too only... But... They should write the song for the vocaloid, not write the song and then force the Vocaloid to sing it. I'm going to say this about Flower here. A lot of the problem is, that if you focus on Flower only, then you kinda have to face her problems. I've listened to Flower since her release and she is one of the Vocaloid that producers' can struggle with to make sound good. I put her on par with Sachiko, Prima, Tonio and a host of other Vocaloids that only sound good when their used for the right genre of music. If Ghost, or any other producer, doesn't use her for the right genres, then she just doesn't sound good. While she is flexible enough to do either male or female roles (most of the time), her vocal... Isn't that flexible when it comes to adapting it for other music. Its a problem Vocaloid itself needs to address, how to make these vocaloids sound good enough to not suck outside their ideal genres. Until Yamaha fixes this problem then Flower and the Vocaloids with this problem face the same thin over and over. Meanwhile, Vocaloid like Miku, who can get away with a lot more due to their vocals being more flexible and not sounding as terrible outside of their ideal genres, have a leap over them. I say this because Ghost could have benefitted if this issue was addressed even if they stuck only with Flower for this song. As a Miku dislike myself, I loathe when a Vocaloids only fault is their design like this.